


I WANNA BE WELL

by LilRamona



Category: Joey Ramone - Fandom, Love - Fandom, Ramones, Real Person Fiction, Romance - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Joey Ramone - Freeform, Love, New York, Punk Rock, Romance, real person fiction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 13:24:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5541629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilRamona/pseuds/LilRamona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You come home from work with a killer headache and Joey is there to comfort you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I WANNA BE WELL

You walk in through the front door with the headache from hell. 

Your boyfriend, Joey, quickly jumps up from the couch and comes over to greet you.

He kisses you on the lips and says, “Hi baby.” 

His hair is a wild mess, he’s wearing a Rolling Stones shirt and black, leather pants. He looks every bit like the rockstar he is. 

You say, “Hi babe. I don’t feel well.” You fall into his arms and he holds you.

Joey says, “What’s wrong? Did you have a fucked up day at work?”

You sigh and say, “Work was okay, but I’ve got a headache that won’t go away.”

Joey takes you by the hand and leads you to the couch. He says, “Get comfy. I’ll take care of ya.” He covers you up with a white, fleece blanket. He brings in a pillow from the bedroom. 

You look at him lovingly and say, “You’re so sweet.”

He crouches down in front of you and plays with your hair a bit. He says, “What can I do for you?”

You say, “Can you get me 2 aspirin and a glass of water?”

Joey says, “You got it.” He gets up and disappears into the kitchen.

As you lay there glancing at the TV, you think about how lucky you are to have Joey in your life. He is the lead singer of the punk rock band the Ramones. He is a busy rock star but he makes time for you, when he can. Not only is he sweet, but he’s the most beautiful man you had ever seen.

Joey appears with a glass of water and aspirin. You sit up and he hands you the pills and water. You swallow them and give him back the glass of water. 

He says, “I’m setting the water down over here, in case you want more.” He sets it on a coaster, on the coffee table. 

You say, “Come lay with me.”

Joey gets under the blanket and holds you, as you both lay on the couch together watching TV. 

You can feel his warm breath on your neck and it’s turning you on. You feel your insides get warm and your heart beats a bit faster. Your headache was starting to go away, but not completely.

You turn to look at him and say, “If I didn’t have this headache, I’d be all over you.”

Joey smiles and says, “Don’t let a headache stop you.”

You lean over and give him a soft kiss on the lips. He responds by kissing you back passionately, and he places his left hand on your ass. 

You say, “You naughty boy.”

He teases, “You’re the one who started this.”

You say, “No, you did, by breathing on my neck.”

Joey chuckles and says, “I see, so it’s MY fault,huh?”

You giggle and say, “Completely.”

Joey grabs you and pulls you on top of him. You lay your head on his chest and he wraps his arms around you. You love the feel of his warm body against yours. 

You look up at him and say, “I love you.”

He gives you a kiss on the forehead and says, “I love you more today than yesterday, but not as much as tomorrow.”

♥


End file.
